Leeds system
The Leeds system is a crossroads of Bretonia space. Jump Gate access can be found in this system connecting to the Edinburgh, New London and Tau-31 systems. Several companies have set up bases in this system, as well as the police and military authorities. On the criminal side, Gaians, Mollys and the occasional Outcast can be sighted around jump holes and several trade lane areas. Particularly, they concentrate around both the Leeds smog clouds. Planets Planet Leeds Soon after settlement, Bretonia needed raw materials, and Leeds was quickly recognized as the most resource rich system under Bretonian control. Companies were formed and given royal charters -- near carte blanche -- to develop the system in any way they saw fit, while settlers were handed generous incentives to move to Leeds and serve as the workforce. Over the centuries, however, unchecked industrial progress has led to signifigant environmental pollution as exemplified by the omnipresent smog clouds. Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) operates the bulk of the planetside mining, smelting, and manufacturing facilities, while Bowex handles transportation of finished goods throughout Bretonia. Planet Waterford A beautiful but barren world of magnificent ice formations. Glasgow Outpost orbits the planet, headquarters of Bowex. While Bowex often collects natural ice sculptures from the surface for use as place settings for offical banquets, Waterford otherwise lacks any useful resources. Bases Battleship York The Battleship York is stationed in Leeds primarily to provide security for the LD-14 Uranium Processing Center, but also to patrol the neighboring Tau-31 system for criminal activity. Durham Border Station The main base of operations for the Bretonia Police Authority in Leeds, responsible for putting a halt to the piracy and drug trafficking conducted under cover of the substantial smog clouds in the system. Glasgow Outpost Glasgow Outpost is the headquarters for Bowex (formerly Border World Exports), a very large, very old shipping conglomerate. Bowex, which received its royal charter from Prince Harry XXI himself in 310 A.S., claims a long and storied history in which the company was involved in most of the major events in Bretonian history. But Bowex is the leading Bretonian shipping concern and handles most of the shipping in and around Leeds. LD-14 The LD-14 Uranium Processing Center provides the vast bulk of MOX to the rest of the colonies, a key source of revenue for the Bretonian government. While life aboard LD-14 is harsh, the salaries offered to those willing to do a tour of duty means that LD-14 is never short of workers. Frequent attacks by terrorist groups trying to obtain weapons-grade plutonium, though, has only added to the troubles in an already hazardous working environment, and security is consequently extremely high. Stokes Mining Station Stokes Mining Station, run by Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM), is the largest orbital facility in all of Bretonia and has operated continuously for centuries. Aside from BMM, representatives from Kusari shipping companies are also present, negotiating for the basic materials required to fuel their own industries. Jump Gates/Holes * Jump Gates ** Tau 31 ** New London ** Edinburgh * Jump Holes ** Edinburgh (C3) ** Magellan (E/F6) ** Manchester (F6) ** New London (C/D6) ** Dublin (C6) ** Cambridge (D6/7; arrival only) Wrecks ''Lorenzo ''(C2, bottom right) The remains of the lost Outcast ship Lorenzo, caught by the military and pursued into this radioactive area. Its Cardamine cargo has not been recovered. * Contains ** 20x Cardamine ** 2x Pyros Type 2 ** 1x Dragoon Turret Type 1 ''San Vicente ''(D6, middle left) * Contains ** 2x Dragoon Type 2 ** 1x Dragoon Turret Type 1 Fields East Leeds Smog Cloud A large cloud of smog that has coalesced over the centuries from the various industrial operations throughout Leeds. Gaians and Outcasts are often sighted within the cloud. LD-14 Uranium Asteroid Cloud At the heart of this dense asteroid field lies the LD-14 uranium processing centre, responsible for producing the majority of MOX used by Bretonia and Kusari. The asteroid field and its pockets of radiation provide natural protection against attempts to raid the facility, while the automated defense platforms ringing the facility offer further deterrence. Stokes Asteroid Field A medium-sized asteroid field rich in aluminium, titanium and niobium, Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM) has been working the field with great success, smelting and refining raw materials obtained from the field at the massive Stokes smelting facility nearby. West Leeds Smog Cloud A large cloud of smog that has coalesced over the centuries from the various industrial operations throughout Leeds. The Bretonian Police Authority has begun patrolling the cloud more closely after Molly terrorists began using the area as a staging ground for strikes against the LD-14 uranium processing center. Category:Systems Category:Bretonia Systems